Systems are known for lubricating or otherwise modifying the coefficient of friction between steel surfaces in sliding contact, for example, the flanges of rail car wheels and a track, or fifth-wheels. One type of system uses a liquid lubricant, such as oil or grease, to lubricate the flanges of the rail car wheels. A problem associated with these liquid lubrication systems, however, is the inability to meter the amount of the liquid lubricant applied in a controlled manner. This lack of control may result in the application of an excess amount of liquid lubricant to the flanges of the rail car wheels causing some of the lubricant to runoff onto the tread portion of the rail car wheels. The lubricant on the tread portion of the wheels can then coat the top of the rail and result in appreciable slippage of the rail car wheels on the rail. In addition, if the liquid lubricant is applied at too high a flow rate it may be flung from the wheel to beneath the rail car, and result in contamination of the environment.
In attempting to overcome the above problems experienced with liquid lubrication systems, solid lubricant or friction modifier compositions in the form of sticks, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,757 (which is incorporated herein by reference), have been used to apply compositions to the flanges of rail car wheels. As these solid sticks are usually made of hard, brittle materials, applicators for use with these sticks have been developed, which are capable of withstanding the severe vibration and shock conditions experienced during operation. Applicators having a rectangular conduit for accommodating a rectangular shaped lubricant stick have been used to apply lubricant to the flange of rail car wheels. These applicators are, however, difficult to reload, and can only accommodate sufficient lubricant material for short duration transit systems, or for closed track systems.
An alternate applicator for use with a solid composition utilizes an arc-shaped solid composition stick produced by Kelsan Technologies Corporation. This applicator, is circular in shape, and houses a one-piece, arc-shaped, composition stick. This type of applicator is suitable for both closed and open rail systems as the length of the stick is greater than the rectangular sticks mentioned above, and the useable life of the composition stick is increased. Upon completion of the composition stick, the entire applicator is discarded. To simplify attaching and removing the circular applicator, a centrally located fastening point is used to connect the applicator to the undercarriage of a rail car. However, the central attachment point reduces the extent of repositioning of the applicator relative to the flange of the rail car wheel, and may also allow increased vibration of the applicator while in use, resulting in damage to the composition stick.
A robust applicator, characterized as exhibiting an increased duration period between refills along with an increased ease of refilling, capable of minimizing vibrational effects on a solid composition stick housed within, and that can be adjusted to properly interface with a desired steel surface for treatment, is required.
It is an object of the invention to overcome disadvantages of the prior art.
The combinations of features of the main claims meet the above object. The sub-claims disclose further advantageous embodiments of the invention.